The Next Horizon
by MTVbabe11
Summary: SPOILERS! Will had gotten used to things, but he still didn't expect a dying Jack to show up on the Flying Dutchman with a horrible letter and a final adventure. Both pairings, set after AWE.
1. Captain Jack Sparrow

AN: This, believe it or not, is _not_ a oneshot. It's going to be a good seven chapters long. It takes place six years after AWE, and you could argue that it's a "fourth film story," because the Fountain of Youth is in it. But the Fountain plays a very small role in the story. Anyhow, don't own POTC, I just borrow it. Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

Will Turner had gotten used to his life as he was going to get on the Flying Dutchman.

He would never like it, but he had accepted it, and nothing came as a surprise. He knew his way to the land of the dead, and he knew how to make the ship rise up from the ocean's surface. He knew what crewmembers he could talk to, and which to keep at arm's length. He knew the stages of those he ferried--from denial, to anger, to acceptance.

But when he woke up that morning, during his sixth year as Captain, he had no idea that when he sorted through a ship wreckage, one of the three survivors would have long, dreadlocked hair covered by a faded red bandana.

"Jack Sparrow," Will said in disbelief.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he rasped out.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"Barbossa," Jack murmured. He examined a gashing wound on his shoulder, puzzled. "Wish he'd have stayed dead."

"Have you heard from Elizabeth?"

"Visited her a while back," Jack said.

"Excuse, me, Captain," his father muttered, motioning to the two other trembling pirates. Will swiveled his head and looked at the first.

"Do you fear death?" he asked impatiently.

"N-n-no, sir, I think I'll b-be-"

Will turned to the second. "And you?"

The man hesitated, his eyes shining. Then he slowly said, "No sir, me neither."

"I'll ferry you across to the other land," Will explained. Then he turned his attention back to Jack. He tensed up, then added, "Captain Jack Sparrow . . . do you fear de-"

"About that," Jack said. He heaved himself to his feet. "I was wondering if you could maybe do a favor for an old friend and spare his life."

"Jack..." Will said warningly.

"Especially," Jack continued, "if said friend has a letter from a certain bonnie lass." With much effort, Jack reached into a jacket pocket. He searched for it, made a face, and searched the other pocket. He finally pulled out a very damp letter. He held it almost mockingly in front of Will. "Would you then make a deal?"

It _could _be done, even though Will wasn't supposed to. But this was Elizabeth. "Yes," he said finally. "Jack, say you'll join my crew."

Jack, who was eying the water where his hat floated, looked surprised. "What was that?"

"Say it, and then I'll release you."

"Well, Captain Turner, I will join your crew."

The wounds healed instantly, the skin wove it's self back together, the blood melted into Jack. Will nodded. "Jack Sparrow, I release you from your service and back into the living."

He smiled. "Here ya are, mate," Jack said, tossing him the letter.

Will peeled the pages apart and read the running ink.

Will Turner knew many things. He knew how to navigate through wreckage, and he knew how calm the survivors. He knew he could bring a man back to life, and he knew not to completely trust the man. He knew that it was possible to live without a heart. He knew it was even possible to live without the person you love.

But he didn't know what was going to be written in the letter.

He looked up at Jack.

"She's...she's dying?"

* * *

Yeah, I know the first chapter was short and a little dry. But I needed to set the story up. Thanks


	2. Being Ready

AN: Chapter Two! Thanks to all reviewers. Don't own POTC, as always. BTW--In this, at least, Will is freed from the curse after 10 years. Also, in this story, he's still immortal in the sense that he can't grow older. (But can still be killed by murder or someone stabbing his heart) Thanks for reading and reviews make my day!

* * *

Elizabeth Swann had been so sure that it would be the waiting that would kill her.

The hard ball of saddness and longing in the pit of her stomach, the overwelming pain that wrapped itself around her. The waiting, the horrible waiting. Knowing that her son--William, currently at his friends house--who would grow up without a father.

She had no idea that it would be an illness.

With difficulty, Elizabeth wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. She _absolutely hated this. _Hated being unable to defend herself, hated that she had to send Jack to get Will. Hated that she couldn't go herself.

Elizabeth sat up in bed and looked out the window. She coughed once, and then several more times, violently. Jack Sparrow had left almost two weeks ago. Two weeks and Elizabeth hadn't gotten any better--only worse. She knew herself, and she could death slowly creeping up on her. It took it's time. And right now, she needed that time.

But today, when William's friend's mom had stopped by to pick up William, she had learned that a small dinghy was getting close to shore--one that bore a makeshift pirates flag. Any minute now he'd come back with news--and maybe, somehow, Will.

Twelve minutes later and he came without knocking on the door. He let himself in and took a seat on the edge of her bed. She smiled expectantly. "You look terrible,luv," he slurred, wrinkling his nose. She gave him a playful hit on the shoulder.

"Did you find Will?" she asked in a hoarse, barely-there voice.

"That I did," Jack replied. He paused and dug a flask of rum out of his pocket. He took a large gulp before continueing. "Whelps on his way. Just need to get you out in a ship."

"Oh, Jack!" Elizabeth cried. Dropping the blanket, she turned to give him a hug and was met with his lips instead. She pulled back instantly. "Jack! If I'm not faithful to Will he'll be trapped as Captain forever." Jack grinned.

"Right then," he said. He stumbled to his feet. Elizabeth stood to join him but instead started to sink to the floor helplessly. Wordlessly, Jack scooped her up in his arms and led her out the door, to the beach.

The sky was punctured by a flash of green light.

Jack dropped Elizabeth into the small dinghy and effortlessly began to row them across the waves. "Jack," Elizabeth said. "If I couldn't go on the boat before, why can I now? And what about you?"

"First of all, then, you were niether dead nor dying. Fortontly, you are now," Jack replied. "Besides, it is my understanding that we can be on his ship as long as it in this world, savvy?"

"This world . . . this world meaning instead of the land of the dead?" Jack opened his mouth to answer but they had reached the ship. A wide grin broke out on Elizabeth's face and beautiful realization hit her smack in the face. _Will._

A rope was hanging over the Flying Dutchman's side. Jack picked Elizabeth up again with rough, caloused hands and held her up.

And a moment later, warm, strong hands were under her armpits, lifting her into the air and into the arms of Will.

"Will!" she sobbed. Will kissed her passionatly, his hands on her back and in her air. He slowly pulled away and stared deep into her eyes.

"Elizabeth," he whispered. Tears fogged her vision. Before she could say a word she started to fall again, into Will, who stared in surprise. He carefully led her to a chair near a table normally reserved for Liar's dice. Will set her in the chair and stood next to her. She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes, happier then she had been in six years, with his hands on her sholders.

"I've missed so much," she breathed. Reluctantly he removed his hands and dragged a chair over, and sat next to her, their legs touching. She reached out and touched the long scar on his chest. Will took her hand and held it tight. She leaned in and kissed him again, tenderly.

"Not to interupt," Jack said. He sunk into a chair opposite them and propped his feet up on the wooden table. She wanted Will _so badly,_ but she was weak and dizzy and this was _not_ how she picture the reunian.

"How are you?" Will asked urgently. She forced a weak smile. There was nothing to say.

"If I might propse a proposition..." Jack swung his legs down, and picked something off the ground. He placed the circular map on the table and jabbed a finger at one of the continents. "There is the Fountain of Youth. One drink makes you immortle. It is my intutive thinking that this is our answer."

Will looked at Jack in surprise. "If you've had these all along, then why didn't you go there youself yet?"

Jack didn't answer. He just said, "What do you want most in this world?"

"To save Elizabeth," Will answered.

"Upon arriving there, you will guide us with the compass to the fountain."

"I can't go on la--"

"There's a river you can wade in if we can get ya across the beach," Jack explained. Elizabeth had a coughing fit. He waited before he continued. "Good? Great! That's settled then." Triumphitly, Jack made to take a gulp of rum to his flask but found it empty. "Bugger." He flung it to the floor.

Will held Elizabeth's hand and looked at her hard in the eyes. "You don't have to do this," he said quietly. "We can find another way. You don't have to be immor--"

"I'm ready to be immortle, Will," Elizabeth whispered. "I'm ready to be with you."

He was silent. She knew that even after Will was relieved of his duty he'd still be unable to die of old age or disease, having his heart cut out. He'd never be free of what was done until someone murdered him or his heart. She knew this as well as he did.

Will nodded. "I love you," he murmered. "Can you make the journey with us?"

She wanted to say yes. She wanted to with every part of her. But she knew that wasn't the answer. "I don't think I can, Will," she choked out.

"I'll be takin' her back to shore then, and you can get our heading," Jack announced, jumping to his feet.

Elizabeth stood and Will steadied her. He kissed her again. "We'll be back soon," he promised. Elizabeth kissed him back. Then Jack lowered her down into the dinghy and climbed down himself. Will made to go below deck. She knew he couldn't be the first to turn away.

Right before Jack went began to row ashore, Elizabeth called out, "Wait! Will!"

He stopped and rushed to the side of the boat, waiting, and before they sailed back to the island, Elizabeth spoke.

She smiled. "You're a father, Will."


	3. The Fountain of Youth

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Here's chapter three. I'm going to warn you right now--I don't know a thing about the Fountain of Youth, so everything about it is was made up. Don't own POTC and thanks for reading!

* * *

Will Turner had always tried to remain guarded around his crew. 

After all, they already knew a lot about him. They had attacked and hurt him when under command of Davy Jones, and although their humanity had returned, they hadn't forgotten. They knew all about Elizabeth because most of them had seen how Will became Captain and they knew she was on the island he was dropped off on.

But that didn't mean Will needed them to know any more then they already did—especially the new crew members.

One of the new crew members was a woman. She was on the older side, with some wrinkles and a big laugh. She had been a pirate and when Will asked her if she feared death, she responded, "I don't fear it. But I'm not going to pass up one last adventure, eh?"

"Will you serve?" Will had asked.

And she had laughed her big laugh and replied, "Aye."

Now, when most everybody was aboard and Will was staring off into the ocean, she walked up behind him.

"We're not goin' to the land of the dead, lad, are we?" she asked, even though Will was pretty sure that when he commanded the crew to go below deck when Elizabeth arrived, she went with.

"No, we're not," Will agreed.

"It has to do with the girl then?"

The girl. Elizabeth. He had a son.

Will knit his eyebrows together and turned to her. "How do you know about—"

She laughed again. "You're not that hard to figure out, mate. Every night you stand right here and you look out at the water and ya look terribly sad. There's a girl then."

"We're going to the Fountain of Youth," Will told her.

She raised her eyebrows. "Interesting destination, considerin' we're all dead."

" Elizabeth's sick," Will said softly.

"Oooh," she said. "Captain Turner, are you 'saving' her for her, or yourself?" And then she walked off.

Will just stared into the ocean and tried to comprehend the fact that somewhere, a little boy was growing up without his father,

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Jack shoved a bottle of rum in Will's face. "You're gonna need this, mate."

Disgusted, Will shoved him off.

"What?" Jack asked. "It's not like you're not a pirate now."

And to think, once upon a time, Will had balked at the idea of just having a relative who was a pirate. What happened? How did he get to this?

"Tell me," Will said. "Why haven't you gone to the Fountain yet?"

"Maybe I 'ave."

"You're older, Jack," Will said bluntly.

"What say you about the idea that I help you save your damsel in distress and you shut it?" Jack asked, swaggering away. Will sighed. Some things never changed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Flying Dutchman was fast, or as Jack would say, "nigh uncatchable" and they followed the map easily and quickly, arriving at the coast in only a few days. The crew prepared to lower a dinghy. "Alright, mate, let's get going then," Jack said.

"I can't go on land," Will reminded him.

"There's a river not too far from shore," Jack said. "Can't you just…erm…do that whole materializing thing? Terrific. I'll see you there." He quickly began to walk to the dingy.

"I'm not going until I get an answer," Will insisted, following Jack. "I know there's something you're hiding, and I want to know what I'm getting myself into."

He tossed Will his compass. "It shows you what you want most in this world," Jack said, before hopping in with several other crewmembers and ordering that it be brought down. Will wrinkled his brow. Then he faded and a second later, came out of the dirt at the river's bottom.

When Jack and the crew met up with him, Jack continued to ignore his questions. He just said, "Which direction?"

Reluctantly, Will flipped it open and waited before pointing. It turned out the river coincided with the path to the Fountain and Will followed it easily. Ultimately, however, they reached a cave. A waterfall fell down near the entrance, ending the river.

"Bugger," Jack muttered. "'Coulda gotten this far myself." He peered inside the cave. "You're in luck, mate, there's water in the cave. Just jump from here and you should be fine, savvy?"

Will nodded and made the jump from river to the inside of the cave. His stomach fluttered nervously—this was stretching it. But hadn't Davy Jones easily stood in the bucket of water? To Will's relief, he stood in the water just as easily.

The cave branched into seven different directions, and the other looked at him expectantly. His hand hovered near the compass. Could he do this? Give Elizabeth immortality? It wouldn't be a blessing—it would be a curse. She'd be with him, though, as long as he protected himself and his heart.

_Captain Turner, are you 'saving' her for her, or yourself? _

"Are you alright, sir?" Ogilvey asked. Will flipped open the compass. They walked northeast.

Will used the compass to lead them for another seven minutes than stopped at another fork in the road.

"There's a long way to go," Jack hinted. "In case you want to move a little faster, perhaps?"

Will closed the compass. "I can't do this."


	4. Promises

A/N: Sorry for the delay! This summer's been pretty busy. I'll be gone for the next two weeks, then the new Harry Potter book comes out...which mean's it's gonna be a while before the next update, so sorry this is so short. A few notes before it starts--this chapter contains a bit of JE. I personally do not believe Jack and Elizabeth still have feelings for each other after seeing the third movie, but JE is too much fun to play with, so I'm pretended Jack still 'loves' Elizabeth. Don't own POTC, bla bla bla, and thanks for reading.

Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

* * *

"What was that?"

Will shut the compass. "I can't make Elizabeth immortal. It's not fair to her. We need to find another way."

He turned and hurried through the water. Jack rushed to catch up.

"Wait! Wait!" Jack called. "Let's rethink this. We're here, at the Fountain! It is my thinking that—"

"No one's stopping you from finding the Fountain!" Will said angrily over his shoulder. Not good, not good, not good.

"Come on, mate, don't you want to save your damsel in distress? 'Ere's a way!" Jack tried.

"No," Will said firmly. "I won't do this. It's not fair to Elizabeth."

"Why not?

"Do you understand immortality?" Will asked. "Do you?"

Now _that _was funny. Jack knew all about immortality. "Of course I understand it!" Jack replied. Before he had a chance to make another argument, Will whirled.

"Why doesn't your compass work for you?"

"It's Elizabeth, alright?" Jack shouted. He paused. "That didn't come out right…"

Will tensed. "Elizabeth?"

"It's almost annoying the way she keeps popping up in my head," Jack grumbled. "Haven't thought about her once since that battle, then I went and visited her and I'm thinkin' about her again…it's not like we're that different, me and her…we 'ave kissed before…maddeningly annoying actually…"

"That compass points to my wife?" Will asked quietly.

Might have not been the best idea for Jack to voice his thoughts aloud…

"More like it's trying to decide if it should point to your wife, actually," Jack corrected.

In an action so quick Jack barely followed it, Will took out his sword and pressed it hard against Jack's neck. "Stay away from her!" he shouted. He was literally simmering. "You gave us a chance to be together. Why don't you leave it that way?"

Why _couldn't _Jack just leave it that way? It had seemed so simple on the _Dutchman._ Jack hadn't felt a thing for Elizabeth. And he had known that the whelp and Elizabeth should be able to be together, and he had known that he had to stab the heart because it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Will to die like that, and it wasn't fair to Elizabeth to not have her husband. And in all honesty, besides a casual "How's she doing?" thought once in a while, Jack hadn't thought about Elizabeth.

One visit and it was all it took.

He was doubting his past choices again.

"Are you listening?" Will seethed. He jabbed his sword at him again. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!

Jack blinked in surprise. "Easy, lad."

"What was that?" The sword pressed down harder.

"Captain."

Will smiled, but it wasn't his smile. It was cruel and strange and different.

Suddenly, the smile broke. The sword fell to the water with a splash. Will dropped his hand and stared in horror. There was silence. Then Will disappeared.

"We best get back to the ship," one of the crewmembers said slowly. Jack just nodded.

They left the cave. Jack stopped at the river and filled an empty rum bottle with it's water. Then, they boarded the ship.

"Where is dear William?" Jack asked Bootstrap Bill Turner.

"Down in the captain's quarters." Jack made to leave but Bootstrap stopped him. "Says he's not to be disturbed."

"Of course not," Jack said easily, slightly shaken by what had happened but not enough to actually stay away from Will.

"Jack!" Bootstrap called. "I'm serious. Leave him alone."

"What makes you think that I won't?" Jack asked.

Then he walked away from Bootstrap and barged into Will's cabin.

Will was sitting on his cot with his head in his hands. When Jack closed the door Will lifted his head. He looked tired. Jack took a few steps in. "There's only four years and three months left," Will said quietly.

"I know that…"

"But if Elizabeth isn't faithful…I'd be stuck here forever."

"I think you'll find that—"

"And it's not just that," Will continued. He sounded pained. "I don't want to be separated from her ever again, Jack. I couldn't do it. Because I love her."

Jack just stared. Will looked him in the eyes.

"I don't want to be like Davy Jones. I don't want to become what he was. And I don't want my lover to betray me. I…I need you to promise me that you would never do anything." Will said.

"I don't think I'm much of a threa—"

"Please promise me."

"Alrigh', lad," Jack said softly. "I promise."

Will closed his eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Also...I'm trying to decide between two different endings. One is more tragic than I'd like it to be, but realestic. The other is happier, but might be slightly contrived. It would be great if you could review and say which you'd prefer! 


End file.
